Pesticides are chemicals which combat the attacks of various pests on crops, livestock, man and their environment. They include insecticides, fungicides, herbicides (or weed killers), nematicides, molluscicides, acaricides and parasiticides.
Many classes of compounds are known to exhibit pesticidal activity. Unfortunately, known pesticidal compositions may become less effective with time because of the development of resistance in the species against which they are used. Thus, there is a constant need for new types of pesticides.
An ideal pesticide has high effectiveness in controlling pests, and is biodegradable.
The present invention is concerned with providing pesticidal compositions having desirable properties such as those set forth above.